


Spotlight

by orphan_account



Category: AFI
Genre: BlaqkAudio, Cex Cells Era, Jade topping, M/M, PWP, jealous jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Davey are in the midst of their record signing for the Cex Cells release when Jade decides he cannot, and will not tolerate Davey's floozie fan persona. So naturally, sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa fic for someone who requested Jade topping. This was before I regularly wrote toppy Jade, so it's a little bit of an awkward story for that reason. It also deals with jealousy/possessiveness which now makes me uncomfortable but whatever.

Jade had a hell of a lot of reasons to be pissed off tonight. First off, he was wearing a tuxedo. He hated tuxedos. Jade was a jeans and tee shirt kind of guy, maybe he'd throw on a sweater vest or polo if he was feeling dressy...but a tux? A fucking tux? They were so stiff and uncomfortable and...padded. Sure, the get up he and Davey were rocking for the Blaqk Audio tour was pretty snazzy, and they looked fantastic in all the photo shoots thus far...but this wasn't a show or a photo shoot. This was record signing five blocks away from his house. And still, Davey insisted upon the tuxedos. So here Jade was, sitting at a crappy fold out plastic table at a Best Buy in Hollywood, signing Cex Cells after Cex Cells. In a tux. He felt like a penguin. 

As if to add injury to insult, the air conditioning was cranked to some ungodly extent. Jade figured this made sense considering it was summer in southern California and the place was packed with kids...but he was sitting directly under the vent. In a tuxedo. Seriously, a penguin. He half expected his already sore-from-signing arms to turn into flippers by the end of this ordeal.   
Aside from the usual reasons for Jade to be pissed off, like the temperature and his uncomfortable getup, the company wasn't exactly stellar, either. And here was the paramount root of Jade's fury. Motherfucking Davey. Or more appropriately, the way Jade dealt with Davey. Or couldn't deal with Davey. Jade sat there and fumed, putting on a convincing smile for each eager fan that offered him a shirt or CD to sign, but every chance he got, Jade found himself glancing over his shoulder to the left to glare at Davey. The guy was positively infuriating at things like this. 

Jade could handle Interview Davey, who talked nonstop with ridiculously long words and forced the world to sit quietly next to him while he prattled on and on about shit no one cared about with plenty of hand gestures. Jade was satisfied with being a silent counterpart, his job in the band reduced to holding the guitar and occasionally nodding in agreement to something Davey was babbling an epic about. Jade could handle Performance Davey, who pranced around with way too much confidence and way too much glamour and acted like he'd owned the stage since he was born and everyone should just goddamn bow down to him already. Jade was always more than willing to drop to his knee, let his guitar pop a boner in appreciation and play the part. Jade could even deal with the Real Dave, who obsessed over doing abs work outs in the gym, couldn't cook worth a fuck but tried frequently anyway, and made a lot of noise in Bed. Jade maybe even loved this Real Dave. 

But if there was one thing Jade absofuckinglutely could not handle, even with the proper mental preparation and bottle of asprin handy, was Fan Davey. Leader of the Despair Faction Davey. Founder of the Church of Havok Davey. Suffer the Little Children Come Unto Me Davey. If anyone asked Jade, Davey took the whole basis of his atheism, the 'you're in charge of your own destiny so don't rely on false hope provided by nonexistent outside sources and promises!" schtick a little too far and sort of interpreted it as being God, or something. Fan Davey not only acted as a Beloved Dictator, he believed he was a Beloved Dictator. He took on the role like he was going to win a fucking emmy and break free from the constraints of daytime television. And Jade. Could. Not. Handle. It. 

Every time a fan stepped to the plate and nervously handed their glossy new copy of Cex cells to Davey with their sweaty palms, sometimes offering a bag of vegan cookies or nail polish or some other metaphorical sacrificial lamb to their savior along with the package, Davey turned on, assuming the role, lapping up the attention. He held every one of their watery pairs of eyes with his own, disgustingly sincere pair, looking at them intensely like they were the only one to ever offer their soul up for feeding. He thanked them firmly, flashing one of those winning, white smiled with the goddamn eye crinkles that killed Jade and everyone else, told them he hoped they liked the album, and somehow sent them off with their happiest moment of their lives to date, previously sullen goth status shattered the second they skipped off like a six year old. They all loved Davey. Each and every one of them. 

And the thing that got Jade so badly was that he loved them back. Each and every one of them. 

So here lay the real problem, the true source of Jade's uncontrollable anger every time he was forced to spend quality time with Davey Havok and his hundreds of devoted followers. Jade was fucking jealous. 

And not just because Jade belonged to and wrote for the same band and deserved the same level of utter adoration and reverence from the fans, but because it was his ass that could take all eight of those inches, and it was his - whatever the fuck Davey was to him- that half of California was in love with, and who loved half of California back...and Jade was sitting here in a tuxedo in a freezing record store like a penguin and everything sucked cock. 

~*~  
Davey watched them approach him in a line, some laughing too loudly in order to disguise butterflies in stomachs and chatting nervously amongst themselves, others alone with eyes downcast, clutching the new album to their chests like it was a holy relic. He thought there might be a new turn out with the Blaqk Audio album, an electronic or industrial crowd...but as far as he could see, the masses were made up of AFI fans, eager for anything any of the members were willing to put out. He figured it made sense. That was how worshiped they were. He sighed to himself, feeling loved, powerful. 

The girl that came up to him next was staring at her own hands before she dared to look up, terrified, kohl lined gaze flitting from him to Jade and back again. He smiled gently, holding his hand up and crooking his finger at her. "I can't sign that if you don't give it to me," he said warmly, cocking his head and winking in a totally nonsexual way. Didn't matter, she still squeaked and Jade still choked on his soda, eyes locked in on the whole exchange. Davey carefully took the album from her, scrawling a messy pentagramed signature across it and sliding it across the table to Jade. "Cool shirt..." He said lamely to her as she shuffled across the floor to Jade, who was still narrowing his eyes at Davey. "Sisters of Mercy..." He trailed off, whispering it mostly to himself as the next fan tripped anxiously to the table, grinding her teeth, shivering in meager mesh and fishnet.

Jade sure had been acting weird tonight. Testy. Davey would have liked to brush it off on the fact they were stuck in a freezing cold record store well after midnight wearing tuxedos, but that wasn't like Jade to be pissy at petty stuff like that, especially right now. Especially considering his history. Jade was still in hot water, as far as Davey was concerned. After the ill fated cancellation of the last Sing the Sorrow tour leg for Davey's vocal surgery, whatever fucked up thing Davey and Jade were entertaining managed to get even more fucked up, and Jade had picked up and left like a real fucking asshole, leaving Davey and his throat and heart and all the other shit that was broken to heal in a cold, half empty bed. Of course, Davey wasn't the kind to give up easily, and Jade wasn't the type to stay away from someone he loved for long, and writing Cex Cells had found them...not quite back together, but Davey certainly wasn't in a half empty bed anymore. 

This didn't mean all the broken shit was fully mended, however. Davey's throat might have been able to scream again, but the damage had been done. Jade was still paying, Davey was making sure of it. Things between them now happened on his time, his way, and his way usually meant on the top with no lube and Jade better beg or he wasn't going to get off. It had been close to six months now that this was happening on a fairly regular basis, however, and Davey was starting to trust him again. starting to feel like Jade might not fuck up again and split. He'd better not, anyway. 

Jade knew he was in the doghouse, and tried to keep a relatively low, unobtrusive profile, aka he attempted to avoid anything that might piss Davey off, at all times. Exhibit A, not act like a royal douche, especially to the fans, especially at a record signing. And tonight, Jade was acting like a royal douche, glaring at Davey periodically, getting short with security, watching the clock like it might explode the second it half past two.

"What is your problem?" Davey hissed in between fans, eyes flashing at Jade.

"Nothing!" Jade mumbled grumpily, actually crossing his arms like a diva.

"You're being a dick!" Davey answered him just before turning around to greet another fan with a charming smile and handshake across the table. He was painfully aware of Jade sulking to his right, storm cloud hovering over his head. Jade better watch it. He was still in the doghouse by Davey's standards.

The crowd was petering considerably, thinning to a few diehards who were willing to wait until the wee hours of the next morning to meet their idols, exchanging a few exhausted smiles and signatures at the very end of the line. Once the last album had been signed and the last fan skipped off to their car on cloud nine, the Best Buy security slapped Davey and Jade on the shoulders, telling them to head home, get some sleep, thanks for coming out and waiting for the stragglers. Davey nodded, stretching, opening his fatigued eyes after yawning only to see a miserable looking, tuxedo clad Jade. Brooding Jade. "What?!" He snapped. He didn't think he'd ever seen Jade appear so...threatening. 

Jade stood up abruptly and loomed over him, thin but still tall enough to be kind of dangerous looking. For the first time in god knows how long, Davey felt a flutter of concern lick away in his stomach, the sensation that whoa, Jade looks like he wants to fuck me up right now, and even though I'm bigger and buffer than he is, he just might be able to..Jade just stood there, terrifyingly handsome and dapper, staring down at Davey fuming, breath heaving a little, newly dyed brown hair sticking up in the back like he'd been running his hands though it compulsively all night, a habit Jade adopted when he was in emotional peril. Davey cowered for a millisecond, then regained his composure. "Do you want something?" He said calmly, even icily. He cracked his knuckles just to show how nonchalant he cold be. 

"I need to talk to you for a minute," Jade said, trying to keep his voice even, but it sounded harsh over underlying fury, the grey ashes settled over red hot coals. He was barely composed. Davey stood up, taking his sweet time but BAM, the second he was up on his sore feet, Jade's grip attached itself obscenely hard to his elbow, dragging him along though the mostly vacated Best Buy to some unknown destination. "Now," Jade barked, and Davey actually shut up, thinking he might listen to him for once. 

~*~

Jade was on a mission, mind set, gas tank running on low, adrenaline running on high. Jade didn't do shit like this. Jade was passive, guilty, insecure; Jade didn't stop thinking and do stupid shit just because he wanted to, just because he was jealous. Regardless of what Jade was usually like, however, here he was, stalking through a Best Buy in a tux, dragging a startled, dumbstruck Davey around with him like a limping dog on a leash. He was searching for the first unoccupied, lockable room he could find. Both Davey and Jade knew full well that Davey was capable of punching Jade's lights out in a second, but something about Jade's drastically changed demeanor had shocked Davey into silence, and he allowed himself to be led by the elbow in this humiliating fashion. 

"What has gotten into you?!" Davey finally sputtered like a mother upset with her rebellious son, voice thin and incredulous. He stumbled over himself, tired and off his game. He was thoroughly perplexed by this new Jade, sullen and quiet and deliberate in a way the indecisive, wishy washy Jade Davey bunked with never was. "Shut up." Jade said quietly, surprising them both with the timber in his voice. Davey's jaw closed with a snap, nothing left to say. 

The first suitable place Jade found was a bathroom. Not exactly the most romantic location, you know, between the piss on the toilet seat and the crumpled paper towels erupting out of the wastebasket like a white volcano. Jade had seen better, but some things couldn't wait. This was one of them. Before Davey had a chance to protest the dirty ass graffiti on the wall displaying how many numbers you could call for a good time, Jade dragged him in, locking the door behind them with a satisfying click sound. Davey stood paralyzed, anticipating getting reamed a fucking new one judging by the way Jade's cheeks were flushed with anger. He couldn't believe that Jade was pissed off enough to force Davey to fight with him in a restroom at this god awful hour in the morning. Couldn't they wait until they both woke up tomorrow afternoon, cooled off and in their right minds? He had little time to contemplate what Jade was so worked up about, however, because before he even uttered a mere "what the fuck," Jade was upon him, slamming him up against the grimy tiled wall and sealing their lips, hot and searing. 

Well, this was new. 

Davey took it for a second, letting Jade violate his mouth with tongue and teeth, desperate, needy. Then the reality set in, Jade Puget, subbiest of the subbies, dragging him into a dirty bathroom at three in the goddamn morning and throwing him up against a wall and kissing him. Not only was it out of character, it was fucking inappropriate. Davey's slack mouth went rigid, and he flailed underneath Jade's monster grip, struggling and trying to fling Jade's skinny body from his own. Jade relented the fury of his attack but didn't release Davey, keeping his elbow and shoulder pinned to the wall with a fierceness neither of them knew existed in Jade prior to this moment. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Davey snarled, eyes locked in with Jade's , dark and full of fire, voice low and dangerous. "You're so out of line right now, you don't even-"

And then Jade had the nerve to roll his fucking eyes at him. At him! Davey Havok! If that didn't shut Davey right the hell up and quit his monologue, he was cut short by Jade's eager mouth again, voice silenced. He tried not to kiss back for a little while longer, keep his will unbroken and appear as if this whole thing wasn't frazzling his normally collected demeanor. He utilized his free hand to smack Jade's shoulder repeatedly once Jade released said hand to rake his own hungry digits all up and down Davey, positively mauling him. This rendered Davey's effort futile, however, and his stupid, betraying dick was stirring in his tuxedo pants. What the fuck? He was supposed to be so shocked and appalled that Jade was trying to get frisky in a bathroom that he threw a bitch fit, but no, his fuckin' slutty body was getting goddamn hot of all things. 

"Just shut up, shut up, okay?" Jade breathed franticly against Davey's wet mouth, Davey's weakening resolve. Their bodies were grinding together, the friction of all that fabric and the promises of skin underneath enough to make Jade lose it a little, sinking his teeth into the kiss. Davey's instinct was to get pissed off,. He usually got huffy that Jade would even think of biting him, but his mind was too drunk on exhaustion and endorphins and arousal to register anything about the bite other than the fact that it felt good, he liked Jade wanting him this bad, practically driven insane with needing him.

"What's gotten into you?" Davey gasped as Jade moved his lips to skate sloppily down Davey's newly perspiring neck, latching a snarling mouth to the pulsing heartbeat he found there. 

"I hate signings," Jade mumbled, trusting Davey enough to remain immobile against the wall to let go of him and fumble with the buttons on the tuxedo.   
"And you...just god, you, you're such a fucking asshole," he breathed, eyes locking with Davey's and looking absolutely furious, absolutely serious. 

"What the hell did I do?!" Davey barked, bucking his hips against Jade's for good measure. His voice sounded obnoxiously whiny and nasal, resounding in the tight tile quarters. He hated the ring of it echoing back at him. He whimpered a little, balking as Jade bit him again, this time on the throat, where he sucked with the clear intention of leaving a mark. Whoa. Jade hated leaving marks, it alluded to things that made them look suspicious. It made them, and whatever was between them, a reality that any kid or reporter or AFI fan could just waltz up and see. "Jade," Davey gasped unintentionally, squirming, sweating with the newfound heat of the room.

"Just...you...you are this way and everyone fucking loves you and you're not...you're mine" Jade finally choked out unintelligibly, forcing his knee between Davey's willing thighs, eliciting a startled shriek from him. Much to his dismay, Davey's stomach lurched and dropped like he was on a plane hitting turbulence. He was suddenly too hard, too hot, aching, needing, throat thrown back panting. And not because Jade was touching him all over with hard, desperate palms, kissing every inch of his neck within reach...all of that was fine and dandy, but the fact Jade was claiming ownership to Davey was making him goddamn insane. Jade was laying claim to his body, wanting him...Davey felt like he might die pressed up against this wall. Since Jade left and came back, Davey was compelled to make him prove himself, desperate for Jade to not just stay with him, but to need to stay with him. He didn't realize until now, out of his mind and enslaved to Jade's mouth, that he was going about it in entirely the wrong way. 

"Yours? Are you sure? Are you sure you even want me?" Davey whispered testily, rocking his hips, letting his neck be attacked, letting Jade get up under his tuxedo. Just letting Jade do anything in contrast to forcing Jade let Davey do things to him was mind-blowing, had the brush of thick tuxedo material against his dick maddening him. 

"Want you so bad, you have no idea how much I fucking hate watching you talk to all of them..." Jade rambled, stopping his furious groping only to grasp Davey's shoulders and slam him against the wall aggressively, "Mine, they have nothing," he panted, practically shaking with how angry he was, how badly he needed Davey. "I have all of you." 

Damn straight you do, Davey half thought, only half because at this state of arousal, most of his mind had to be on his dick. He was so absorbed in this facet of his manhood that he almost missed it. Almost missed it because Jade wasn't like that, Jade didn't say dirty shit, Jade wasn't dirty. But sure enough, his mouth was open, swollen lips moving around the words. "I'm gonna fuck you," Jade told Davey, dead serious, already rolling up his sleeves. "Over the sink. In front of the mirror. So I can see when you..." 

"OH SHIT." Davey yelled, not able to fucking take anymore of this insane, suddenly sexy confident Jade telling him exactly what he was going to do to him, where, how, and in what position. If he continued listening to all the shit Jade was saying in that low, assertive voice, Jade wouldn't be able to watch him in the mirror because he would have already come. All over the inside of his stiff, obnoxiously starchy tuxedo pants. 

"Fuck Jade, fuck just do it, just do it I can't..." 

"Keep talking your voice, anything, Dave," Jade moaned, fisting down into Davey's pants and fishing his dripping cock out, sliding a thumb against the head, loving the slickness. It made his heart race to know he made that happen, he was responsible for Davey rock hard and panting and insane underneath him in a public restroom.

Jade flipped Davey around, placing a firm, demanding palm in the center of his back and pushing him down to face the stained porcelain of the sink. If Davey had been seeing anything other than static, he might have been able to tell you all the names of all the girls who had ever given great head in this Best Buy bathroom, seeing as their memories had been scrawled all over the sink in fading sharpie. Davey placed his hands on either side of the faucet instinctually, presenting his ass toward Jade like he was ready to be strip searched, frisked, the then some. He looked over his shoulders, cheeks flushed the color of a fire truck, eyes hooded and smoky. He was begging. Please. Jade practically fell apart right there, but he managed to swallow the lump in his throat, unbuttoning his tuxedo pants unleashing his dick, as hard and needy and desperate as the rest of him. Davey gritted his teeth, wincing as Jade yanked his pants down over his ass, letting them fall and gather around his knees, chilly air touching newly exposed skin.

"open your legs wider," Jade demanded, voice starting to falter as how fucking perfect this looked, Davey disheveled and undone, ass in the air waiting to be fucked over a sink with nothing but their combined spit. It was going to hurt, and Davey found himself wanting that, wanting to feel Jade inside of him long after the fucking actually concluded. Jade watched and almost salivated as Davey kicked off his shiny dress shoes without a second thought, freeing one of his legs from the constraint of the pants and opening his flushed, inked thighs, silently begging Jade to push inside of him. 

And all the while, Jade could not stop touching. His hands were permanently attached to Davey's body, working over the shuddering flesh with desperate, mauling, manipulating palms that seared underneath his clothes. He imagined the burn marks they'd leave, handprints as just another sign of ownership, one more mark of regret for ever leaving something so fucking perfect. His hand finally made it's way to Davey's slack, panting mouth, hooking one hungry finger inside of it. "Spit, " he said quietly, voice low and damp against Davey's ear. Davey shivered as he obeyed wordlessly, cock pulsing against Jade's palm, breath gasping raggedly in and out. 

Davey could feel Jade's fingers ghosting along the crack of his ass, wet thumb pressing against him, into him. "Fuck," Davey yelped, backing and jerking his hips away from Jade. He wasn't used to being fucked, and especially not against a dirty ass sink declaring all of the Blow Job queens in LA's names and contact info. This was unsanitary conditions, and that knowledge briefly crossed his mind, but somehow it didn't matter. There were more important things in the world right now. His hands were hot and sweating as he clutched the porcelain, palms sliding, and he was five seconds away from actually begging Jade to fuck him. Jade had slid two fingers into his ass and was already crooking them, brushing up against indescribably good nerves inside of Davey. Then there was third and Davey was blinded, needed more now, needed to be filled. "Please," he whispered, almost involuntarily. His stomach lurched at the very fact he was doubled over, half undressed for Jade in this god awful humiliated position. 

"What?" Jade asked, pausing, hair soaked and plastered to his sweating forehead. He was hard beyond all reason, eyes dark and dick resting against Davey's thigh as he fingered him, loving how opened up Davey was. Jade could practically get off right here right now at how Davey was gasping and writhing under his touch, clenching around him, impossibly tight. "Please," Davey repeated, arching his inked back pornstarishly, forcing Jade deeper inside of him. 

"Are you actually begging me to..." 

"Fuck! Jade, yes, I am goddamnit just fuck me already please." Davey wheezed, getting pissed off now. If Jade was gonna do this he better fucking man up and do it. 

"Jesus." Jade breathed, letting his head tilt back and his Adam's apple bob, guts lurching with need. His palm flat and steadying against the sweat-slick small of Davey's back, he aligned himself by holding Davey's hips in place with the bones, fingers digging in with bruising force. He wanted to feel him from the inside out. To take him apart, put him back together again, all those pulsing organs bloody and silken under his fingers. 

He'd thought this before, but never with so much conviction, so much regret. How did I live without him when I left? Jade had made mistakes, but as he watched Davey's ass stretch to accommodate him, the center of so much white flesh writhing under his touch, Jade knew that there were no mistakes bigger than this one. He was a fucking idiot to think quitting Davey would help anything. Now, as he eased into Davey's unbearably tight heat, he figured he still had a lot of lost hours and lost fucks, to make up for. 

Davey felt every inch slide in him with some difficulty, too tight a fit to be comfortable, but he was absorbed in the heady nature of a bathroom fuck, of Jade taking him like this, without asking. Demanding it. Maybe this was all he'd ever wanted, for Jade to prove himself. 

And prove himself he did, abandoning his previously slow, burning thrusts and just slamming into Davey, pelvis smacking into his ass with the distinctive crack of sweaty skin against sweaty skin. Davey yelped, the same sort of gasping oh he was famous for onstage, in recording. Jade's stomach curled at it, roiling around the jagged edges of Davey's raw voice. Jade panted, rolling his hips against Davey's ass, thrusting into him easily before pulling back again, repeating the motion. It had been a long time since he'd fucked Davey, actually been inside of him. Years, maybe, and once again that thought stung inside his head, how did I live without this, how could I fuck something so good up so bad...then that sound again, the high pitched oh followed by a breathy Jade. That sound, those moans, they were all over the albums, punctuated the live shows. Everyone had heard them, every fan could imitate them perfectly. Jade wanted more, needed to make Davey make a sound that was his, raw and vulnerable, exposed, undone. Jade had to undo him. 

Before, when Jade used to fuck Davey half as often and Davey fucked him, Davey would always get this certain demeanor when he bottomed, treat the whole thing like a performance. He'd get really into it, moaning like a pornstar, arching his back, spreading his legs, arranging himself in attractive positions like he was being filmed. It figured, after all he was a performer, was a diva, and it never bothered Jade until now. There was no one else watching, no spotlight, nothing. Just Davey, Jade, spit, sweat, dirt ,bathroom. Jade wanted to break Davey down, out of his performance until he was real and bleeding and coming into Jade's palm, losing himself in it, in everything. Davey was his, once and for all now and he needed to know that, needed to know that Davey knew that. "Dave, quit fucking moaning like that" Jade said gruffly. 

"What?" He panted, glancing over his shoulder at Jade.

"Stop. Making. Those. Noises." Jade growled, punctuating his thrusts with firm, demanding thrusts of his hips, eliciting squeaks from Davey. 

"You want me to be quiet?"

"No! I want you to quit yelling like you do all the time, I want to make you scream just for me, something no one's ever heard before," Jade panted, his voice needy and commanding. 

Davey seemed nervous, quieting and tensing, not used to be bossed around or asked for anything at all. Jade dug his nails into the skin on Davey's waist, the tender place between his hip bones and the tattooed daggers framing his ribs. And then Davey was lost in it, the dirty feeling of Jade fucking him, scratching him, choking him. He tried not to focus on the sounds he was making, little breathless yelps and moans and squeaks, a far cry from his normally calculated noises. Whatever was coming out of his mouth seemed to be doing the trick for Jade, who was practically dying with how turned on he was. 

He slammed back into Davey's ass, thrusting in earnest, teeth gritted together with the overwhelming effort it took not to fucking blow his load right there inside him. He sunk in once more, flattening himself out against the arch of Davey's spine, his heart beating between Davey's wings, between his shoulder blades, their chest and back flush. Davey was bearing down against him, keeping his back arched in such a way it was difficult for Jade to pull out or escape the friction. 

Jade got the picture, keeping his palm pressed hard on Davey's firm body, his other gripping tight to his waist. And then he let him have it, fucking him hard, deep. Davey gasped, going rigid every once and awhile when it became too much, getting slutty and begging again when Jade slowed down to make sure nothing was getting broken. Jade could see Davey's hard on in the mirror, sticking straight out and dripping onto the sink, sticky precum in transparent little ropes making the head of Davey's enormous cock. Jade wanted nothing more than to touch, and not just to touch but pull out and drop to his knees and suck Davey down into his throat, bring him off with his own drooling mouth. It was his instinct, to be down on the floor servicing Davey, proving himself that way. But this was so much better, the trip he was getting from this, from making Davey wait. For making Davey lose it, become undone. 

The noises he was eliciting from Davey's swollen mouth were far from the collected ohs of album recordings now, but instead desperate yelps and ragged screams, close and echoing in the tight bathroom where things rang louder than they actually were as they bounced off the tile. Jade could tell Davey was close from the way he was tensing and relaxing again, clenching around Jade's dick. Jade slid his hand down Davey's chest, taking his swollen cock in a tight fist with the intention of jerking him off. The intention. What ended up happening is that his thumb barely grazed across the slit of his dick and Davey was fucking coming. Shooting into the sink, Jade's palm, painting white dripping strips across the grafittied mirror and everything else in the vicinity. 

Jade used to think shit like that didn't happen, you couldn't come without being jacked off for at least a little while, but he knew better. He knew from all the times Davey had fucked him into the mattress without touching his dick, the times he came between their chests from the mere friction of Davey's fevered skin shifting against his, no hands, no nothing. So Jade knew it could happen. But he never knew he could make it happen.

The hotness of that mere notion and all the power it implied was all it took to finish him off, that and the way Davey's muscles were spasming around him. As he promised, he watched Davey come in the mirror, the fucking poetry of his face screwed up all ugly beautiful. He was crimson and sweating, shirt untucked and messy and unbuttoned so slight glances of the red orange ink on Davey's chest were visible. It was all Jade ever hoped to see, all he had wanted to do, all he needed to prove. To that image Jade came, clenching his jaw and hissing as his hips locked and shuddered, shooting into Davey's insides before he collapsed across his back, forehead pressed to the sticky skin. 

"Well, fuck." Davey said quietly once he'd recovered, voice and breath still labored. Jade exhaled meaningfully in repsponse. He tore at the white button up Davey had under his motherfucking evil tuxedo, looking for it, what he'd loved, lost, and was now claiming again. 

Davey's tattooed heart, always angry and always flaming red against the white of his skin. Jade hooked his chin against the perspiration soaked junction of Davey's neck and shoulder, licking at the salt there, kissing him gently. Then he caught Davey's insane dark eyes in the mirror, crazed with lust, pain, pleasure, everything. "Mine," Jade said low in his ear, meaning it. Davey nodded, cheeks flushing scarlet. He didn't responded, just let his eyes flutter shut and dark lashed lids sweep a red, wet cheek. He arched his back, pressing his ass tight against Jade's dick. Jade chuckled in response, sliding easily out of Davey's violated ass, now flaccid cock forced from the tight fit.

He stayed sweat adhered to his back, however, skin to skin. He let his hands ghost across Davey's flushed thighs and stomach. Davey watched the bathroom materialize around him, the grimy tile seeming hazy through his static clouded vision. Jade did that to him, he supposed, made it hard to see, to talk, to breathe. 

"That was....well..."Davey tried but failed, brushing a chunk of soaked hair from his eyes and tucking it behind his ear, struggling to his feet as Jade did. 

"Unexpected?" Jade offered, helping him up and drawing him close to his chest. Jade buried his nose and face into Davey's wet hair, not caring how tired or unshowered he was, just needing to be close. 

"You should do that more often." 

"Flirt with half the world and get me all pissed off, I might." Jade said honestly, suddenly sort of embarrassed for how badly he took Davey's public persona. It affected him to the bone, shook him to the very core of all his insecurities concerning gender and sex and love and Davey. 

"You know I've always belonged to you, right?" Davey said quietly, piling himself back into his tuxedo pants and buckling them, cringing as the stiff fabric brushed across sensitive flesh. Jade smiled, ruffling his hair, feeling complacent. 

"You look like a penguin." He answered as Davey put himself back together. This was his way of saying, yes, I know. I belong to you too, always have. 

But he didn't have to tell Davey everything. Some things were just obvious, as bright and blaring as a spotlight.


End file.
